


Lost for Words

by caellux



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, it's missing psycho pass season 1 division 1 hours, one bed. coincidence? I think NOT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caellux/pseuds/caellux
Summary: and they were roommates./omg they were roommates.:) for one night.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Lost for Words

Akane exited the bathroom, massaging her wet hair with a towel. 

MWPSB Division 1 had been called to the coastline this afternoon for a reported case, but it had taken them nearly the whole day to get there. By the time they scoured the area for clues and squeezed in a dinner, it was too late to head back to Tokyo. 

Thankfully, Shion had secured them a place to stay - a small inn at the fishing village - and Kagari had gone with Akane to pick up the room keys from the front desk. Meanwhile, Ginoza, Yayoi, Masaoka, and Kougami had lingered at the site to talk with some locals and ask questions. 

Snapping open her compact, Akane tapped its screen for her pajamas and watched as the holo clothed her in a yellow frilly top and matching shorts. 

She was putting it back into her travel bag when a sixth sense told her someone was at the door...which didn’t make sense. Yayoi had already come over half an hour ago to pick up her key, and Akane didn’t have any left to give. 

Her eyes widened as her room’s door unlocked and she quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to face her assailant if need be. 

No sooner had the door opened halfway when Akane saw spiky black tips peeking out and a familiar tall enforcer entering her private space. 

“Kougami-san?” She greeted him, lowering her balled fists. 

“Kanshikan?” He called out in a similar confused voice. 

She could see the cogs turning in his head for a few seconds, then watched as a thundercloud descended on his brows. 

“Damn him.” Kougami muttered under his breath. He shook his wristcom out from under his jacket sleeve and called Kagari, who, of course, didn’t pick up.   
“Did the front desk close?” Kougami eyed Akane, blinking once at the brightness of her outfit. 

“An hour ago.” She answered in her soft spoken way, suddenly self conscious that she was standing in her sleeping attire.

Kougami tried contacting Masaoka next, but that call also fell through. 

It did, however, give Akane enough time to pluck up her courage. “It’s okay. You can stay here.” She tacked on a smile to the end of her statement, attempting to make it more convincing. 

As she did so, Kougami paused in the middle of dialing his last resort. If Gino was asleep, waking him up would mean consequences for everyone in the morning. Maybe crashing for a few hours here wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

His eyes sweeped the room, taking in the sparse furnishing. “I’ll take the floor.” He said decisively. 

And perhaps Akane really should have left it at that - except for the fact that her hospitality kicked in through some variant form of persuasion. “You should take the bed. I still owe you one for shooting you with a dominator.”

His rebuttal came back just as fast. “And I didn’t obey you, so rest assured, the bed is yours.”

She pouted and countered, a strange desire to compromise compelling her. “Then we both deserve the bed.”

Kougami opened his mouth, then shut it again.  
Before he repeated history, maybe he should listen to her for once. 

Thinking nothing of the context, Akane waited for an answer. It wasn’t until an amused expression played across his handsome face that she realized what she had suggested.   
“Oh I didn’t mean...not like that....” She backtracked and flushed red.

Kougami let out a little huff from his nose while removing his shoes and further loosening his tie. “I’ll take your offer, Kanshikan.” He shrugged off his jacket, then haphazardly tossed his garments onto the back of a chair. “May I use it?” He pointed at the bathroom.

“Yes, of course. The towel on the shelf is clean.” She took a few steps back to grant him passage. The room seemed to shrink by the second. 

“Thanks.” He nodded. And in a few paces, he disappeared into the small adjoining washroom.  
Whether this was Kagari’s intentional terrible prank or an honest innkeeper’s mistake, this whole ordeal had been unfair to Inspector Tsunemori. Kougami gritted his teeth, disliking that she had needed to make so many allowances for him. 

He cranked the shower’s knob to Hot and aggressively began to rub the shampoo into his scalp. The least he could do for her was smell decent while sleeping. 

A few minutes later, he turned off the water and slipped into the bare minimum because let’s face it, he normally slept in his work clothes on these assignments and hadn’t planned to do otherwise. Moreover, he couldn’t bring himself to contaminate her bed with whatever was on his suit pants. 

As he quietly opened the door, Akane pretended to be asleep on her side of the bed - wrapped in the covers like a burrito. 

She had planned accordingly, folding the corner of his sheets back like an envelope and placing his blanket neatly at the foot of the bed. She was rewarded by an appreciative pause in his footsteps. 

When the footsteps stopped again, a ruffling noise started. She assumed he was drying his hair and the urge to check her answer got the best of her. 

Peering over her shoulder, she confirmed her guess and let herself indulge in the sight for a bit. A white towel covered his head as he shook it back and forth to soak up excess water, but nothing covered the surface of his skin down to his hips. She swallowed hard at the definition of his torso though it was not the first time she’d seen it. The dim light coming from a lamp on the far side of the room cast shadows on his sculpted abs and only the fear of getting caught made Akane turn her head back to her pillow.

Even when she closed her eyes, she could still picture his silhouette and it made her shift nervously - afraid that she had committed his form to memory, imprinted him on the backs of her eyelids. If she dreamed of him, how would she be able to face him in the morning?

A minute passed with these contemplative thoughts until everything went dark. 

Kougami sat down first, letting his weight settle to prevent the bed from bouncing, then he pulled the blanket onto his chest and let out a tired sigh. 

Sleeping on a bed for a change was nice, though he still felt better acclimated to couches. 

But a couch didn’t offer a cute little inspector acting like she was asleep. 

Out of his periphery, he was sure he’d seen her head move shortly before she tugged her blanket closer to her chin. 

A corner of his lips curled up in the darkness and he tilted his head toward her. The pillow curving against his cheek.

“Goodnight Tsunemori.” He teased gently. 

...

“Goodnight Kougami-san.” Her voice returned in a faint whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinkane Week 2021  
> Day 1 - Sharing a bed OR Roommates
> 
> (and I said, why choose one when I can have BOTH?)
> 
> # my conscience guilt tripped me into contributing to shinkane week for once, instead of just consuming…


End file.
